L'Autre
by likyboy's
Summary: Sortir avec Lily était une chose que James avait toujours voulu faire sans oser croire que sa chance viendrait… Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer que Lily, enfin devenue sa petite amie, continuerait à aimer l'Autre ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : **_L'Autre

_**Pairing : **_Lily/ James

_**Rating : **_K

_**Résumé : **_Sortir avec James était différent de ce que j'avais prévu. Facile, agréable, merveilleux par moment. J'en serais éminemment heureuse, s'il n'y avait cette ombre au tableau... L'Autre. Celui que je regarde en biais, celui dont je rêve, celui à qui j'adresse mes clins d'œil complices... Cet Autre dont le simple regard me met sans dessus dessous…

_**Nda :** J'ai retrouvé ce texte sur mon ordi en le nettoyant, il n'avait besoin que d'un peu de correction et débroussaillage, ne le prenez pas pour le signal de ma remise en selle pour les mises à jour d'autres fics, ça n'arrivera pas avant, au moins, février et la fin de mes examens. Cependant, si je découvre d'autres trucs prêt à publier, je les mettrais peut-être en ligne... J'ai écrit cette fic - 5 chapitres, tous écrits bien sûr - après avoir lu Twilight, dans une sorte de défi lancé à moi même d'écrire à la première personne, un vrai exercice pour moi. (idée idiote, s'il en est, puisque lire twilight en anglais ne m'a pas aidé à accorder mes verbes en francais... Je pense cependant que ce n'est pas trop raté)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Bonne lecture_

**L'Autre**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Love Is Here**

James est le garçon le plus gentil et attentionné avec qui je suis jamais sortie. Il n'est pas parfait, c'est sûr. Mais je n'ai jamais rêvé au garçon parfait, les défauts font la personnalité, non ? De toute façon, James a tellement de qualités que les défauts paraissent dérisoires chez lui. Je me demande parfois ce qu'un garçon si formidable fait avec moi. Il est juste, moral, droit et, pour ne rien gâcher, beau. Il n'a jamais été un grand séducteur, mais il a ravi mon cœur avec une facilité presque déconcertante vu les circonstances.

Il embrasse incroyablement bien, ses bras sont confortables et son torse accueillant lorsque je veux m'y blottir. Je pourrais passer des heures dans ses bras, entre câlins et échanges complices. Il a des amis sympas et joue au Quidditch en tant qu'Attrapeur. Je ne sais comment il s'y prend mais chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'espace, il m'en laisse avant que je le demande et chaque fois que je ne veux pas me retrouver seule, il me colle. Cet instinct qu'il a de jongler entre liberté individuelle et moments de couple fait de lui le petit ami le plus merveilleux de tous.

Alors pourquoi je ne parviens pas à l'aimer comme j'aime l'Autre ? Celui qui me provoque des bouffées de chaleur à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, celui auquel toutes mes pensées sont consacrées dès que James me laisse seule, celui à qui sont dédiés chacun de mes rêves et de mes fantasmes.

L'Autre. L'Autre est imparfait. Il est impatient, nerveux, agaçant. Il est collant, soûlant, ne sait jamais quand s'arrêter ni quand il en fait trop. Il s'acharne sur certains élèves et prend plaisir à les torturer juste pour le fun. Il n'a aucune humilité, aucune modestie, sa confiance en lui me donne des boutons. Il se pavane, se prend pour un petit caïd et n'hésite jamais à jouer avec les sentiments de ses -nombreuses- petites amies. Il a dû passer plus de temps en retenue depuis le début de Poudlard que l'ensemble des Gryffondors– Sirius Black mis à part.

Il est mignon, sans être à tomber, le seul baiser qu'il m'a jamais donné était humide, plaquant et désagréable (et s'est terminé par ma main le giflant car je n'avais aucune envie que ce mufle me touche). Sa silhouette est trop effilée, il donne l'impression d'être trop grand même si la musculature qu'il développe ces derniers mois rééquilibre son aspect général.

James est merveilleux. L'Autre est une calamité.

James plaira à mes parents, sera un parfait mari, un père merveilleux et a tout pour me rendre heureuse. L'Autre est le cauchemar de mon père, risque bien de finir par me tromper, m'accusera de l'avoir piégé si je tombe enceinte et me rendra folle au quotidien.

J'aime James de tout mon cœur. Mais je suis amoureuse de l'Autre.

* * *

Les garçons sont stupides. De vrais crétins. Non mais ils pensaient à quoi en discutant de cette manière durant le cours de Métamorphose ? Ne connaissaient-ils pas encore McGonagall ou quoi ? Après sept ans ! A croire qu'ils voulaient juste se faire expulser. Et James n'était pas le dernier, loin de là. Lui, les Maraudeurs, Sam, Tyler et Willard.

Le ton montait dangereusement. Ils étaient doublement stupides en fait. Non seulement, ils parlaient en cours mais en plus, ils se disputaient. James venait juste de grogner quelque chose à… à L'Autre. Mon cœur battit dangereusement alors que je les voyais parlementer en me montrant du doigt. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? James savait que j'étais amoureuse – du moins, que j'étais sous le charme – de l'Autre avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble. Que croyait-il maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils se disputaient à cause de moi ?

L'Autre, toujours très subtil, répondit en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de James qui réagit par un regard noir. Je le voyais qui serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds même si ces dernières années, il avait calmé son côté justicier bagarreur.

Les autres n'étaient pas mieux – Remus et Sirius argumentaient avec Tyler et Willard même s'ils semblaient moins agressifs que James et l'Autre. Même Peter semblait en colère contre Sam… Que se passait-t-il donc ?

J'eus à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise que James et l'Autre furent debout, baguettes brandies, à s'insulter de toutes sortes de noms dont je ne connaissais pas la moitié. McGonagall sembla aussi abasourdie que moi parce que les garçons eurent le temps de se lancer un sort virulent avant qu'elle intervienne.

« Potter, Clifton, dehors ! » Cria-t-elle soudainement en pointant la porte du doigt de son ton sévère, ne laissant place à aucune argumentation. James et l'Autre ne tournèrent même pas le visage vers elle mais au moins, ils arrêtèrent de s'insulter et de se battre… pour un moment « Vous viendrez me trouver à la fin du cours pour que je vous indique votre punition. Dehors maintenant »

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Etait-elle folle ? Faire sortir ensemble deux garçons en train de se battre ? Seuls, dans un couloir vide ? Ils allaient s'entretuer ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Non… Face à l'Autre, aussi grand sorcier que soit James, il n'avait aucune chance. Enfin, peut-être mais pas si l'Autre était réellement furieux. Ce crétin était tellement fougueux que ses sorts étaient trop puissants pour être inoffensifs et à force d'agresser tout le monde à tort et à travers, il connaissait trop de mauvais sorts.

« Madame » Commençai-je mais McGonagall ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi. Elle se dirigea vers James et lui prit sa baguette avant de faire de même avec l'Autre.

« Et ne vous avisez pas de vous battre comme des Moldus ! » Les prévint-elle « Ou vous ne reverrez pas la lumière du soleil avant la fin de l'année ! »

« La civile ou la scolaire ? » Demanda l'Autre. Mais quel crétin. C'est pas possible d'être aussi provoquant alors qu'il s'était levé en plein milieu d'un cours pour se battre ! Il agissait comme si c'était un comportement normal !

Au fond de moi, tout au fond, je sentis cette sensation que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je détestais l'avouer mais quelque part, j'admirais tellement ce comportement bravache que je trouvais insupportable. Pourquoi avais-je été m'enticher d'un tel mec ? Je ne comprenais pas mes sentiments. Ca n'avait pas le moindre sens. Je lui trouvais tous les défauts de la Terre et ses qualités, s'il en avait, étaient tellement dures à trouver… Je savais, d'un point de vue tout rationnel, que je ne _pouvais_ pas et ne devais pas aimer l'Autre. Nous étions deux êtres totalement opposés et incompatibles. Mais mon cœur lui, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de se serrer chaque fois qu'il approchait.

Peut-être que cela venait du fait que nous avions été amis pendant des mois. Enfin, nous avions flirté durant des mois en prétendant être amis. Tout le monde attendait qu'on se mette ensemble, mes amies ne cessaient de me demander ce que j'attendais… Mais James avait été plus rapide, il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui à un moment où je souffrais car l'Autre avait une petite copine et j'avais décidé que je méritais d'être heureuse. Et maintenant, je ne comprenais plus ce que je trouvais de si attirant chez lui. Sauf que mes sentiments refusaient de disparaître.

J'aimais réellement James. Je pouvais vraiment me voir passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. A partir du jour où je ne croiserais plus l'Autre à longueur de journée. A chaque fois que j'étais avec James, que nous étions seuls, que je regardais dans le fond de ses yeux et que j'y voyais mon reflet, je _savais_ que je ne me trompais pas et que mon avenir était dans les bras de ce garçon-là et d'aucun autre.

Seulement… Seulement James finissait toujours par partir. En cours, à l'entraînement, à trainer je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-où. Et à cet instant précis, l'image de l'Autre s'affichait dans ma tête. Son sourire illuminé, l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux bruns, nos crises de fous rires, nos accolades 'amicales', le nombre incalculable de fois où nous nous étions retrouvés le visage collé, sur le point de nous embrasser, sans le faire. Je me souvenais de ses bons côtés, de ses mauvais, nos disputes et nos réconciliations et les tremblements d'excitation qu'il faisait naître en moi.

Je savais que je n'étais parfois que l'ombre de moi-même quand j'étais seule, à penser à lui, à me souvenir avec un peu d'amertume de notre pseudo-amitié. Le jour où j'avais accepté de sortir avec James, j'avais arrêté mon amitié avec l'Autre- elle était bien trop ambigüe, j'avais arrêté d'utiliser son nom ou de croiser son regard. Tout cela pour me protéger. Mais il n'y avait que James pour me faire me sentir bien. Et l'absence de James ramenait la douleur de l'absence de l'Autre…

Alors je faisais la liste des défauts de cet enquiquineur et j'essayais de concentrer mes pensées sur James que j'aimais tant malgré mon envie de plonger dans les bras de l'Autre et de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes d'un baiser qui ne serrait pas arraché contre ma volonté. Je songeais à son corps, j'imaginais sa douceur contrastée je me demandais à quoi ressemblait son torse, si ses jambes étaient poilues, s'il me laisserait dormir contre lui, s'il m'engueulerait de coller mes orteils froids contre sa peau chaude…

James était les plus merveilleux des petits amis que je n'avais jamais eu. Et je me comportais comme la pire des petites amies que je n'avais jamais été.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demandai-je d'une voix désapprobatrice lors du repas. James venait à peine de revenir de chez McGonagall et son visage me disait que rien de bon n'était ressorti de cette réunion…

« Plus tard » Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de moi sans me jeter un regard. Ses yeux, d'habitude d'un mielleux chocolat, étaient presque noirs et ses jointures paraissaient si serrées qu'elles devaient être douloureuses. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il soit si énervé… Pas que James et l'Autre soient grands amis mais en règle général, ils entretenaient une relation assez cordiale, comme deux coéquipiers de Quidditch le font. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, James devait avoir eu une bonne raison d'interrompre le cours de Métamorphose de cette manière, d'autant plus que c'était sa branche préférée.

En face de moi, Lyve haussa les sourcils d'un air intéressé. Je la vis se lever pour aller s'asseoir près de Sirius Black – son chéri – et obtenir les informations qui m'étaient refusées. Je posai ma main sur la cuisse de James pour le réconforter un peu et un sourire penaud apparut dans ses traits.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir, Lils » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en me plaquant un bisou sur la joue. « Je t'aime »

Je souris, toujours heureuse d'entendre ces mots et posai ma tête contre son épaule un instant avant de recommencer à manger. Mon regard croisa celui de l'Autre, qui me fixait intensément depuis son retour à table et que j'ignorais adroitement. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il aurait voulu s'asseoir à côté de moi et bénéficier de mon attention. Je détournai la tête. C'était me faire du mal pour rien.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement. Il n'y eut pas de nouvel esclandre mais James s'assit à côté de moi à chaque cours, comme s'il tenait absolument à mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et les autres garçons de Gryffondors. Je le vis jeter plusieurs regards noirs à l'Autre au cours de l'après-midi, j'essayais toujours de le réconforter, il semblait tellement bouleversé, mais je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournait, comment aurais-je pu trouver les bons mots ?

Lors de notre dernier cours, celui auquel James ne participait pas, je m'assis à côté de Lyve et de Sirius Black. Je fus tenter de lui demander ce qu'il se passait de si terrible avec James mais je me tus. Je savais qu'il se confirait à moi quand il en sentirait la nécessité. Il ne fallait pas que je me montre trop curieuse.

J'entendis l'Autre chuchoter discrètement à l'oreille de sa voisine, sur le banc derrière moi, durant toute l'heure, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver. Je détestais être jalouse de Kristie mais je n'y pouvais rien. Dès que je voyais l'Autre s'occuper un peu d'une autre fille, je devenais d'une humeur de chien. Ce qui était très hypocrite de ma part vu que je sortais avec James…

« N'oubliez pas vos deux parchemins pour la semaine prochaine » Clôtura le professeur Daurio. Tout le monde se leva, faisant racler les chaises sur le sol, et une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me figeai, sachant parfaitement qui était assis derrière moi.

« Lily » Sa voix chaude provoqua un tremblement en moi. Je me sentais fondre simplement parce qu'il me parlait. J'étais irrécupérable… Je gardai le regard braqué sur la porte d'entrée pour ne pas le regarder et me trahir. « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Qui m'a dit quoi ? » Demandai-je en me détestant lorsque j'entendis les trémolos dans ma voix. Etais-je un de ces cruches à qui l'Autre faisait faire ce qu'il voulait d'un battement de paupière ? Je vis James dans le couloir qui était venu me chercher et je compris. « Non et je ne veux rien savoir de toi » Assénai-je d'un ton un peu plus ferme. Je ne voulais pas entendre la version de l'Autre sur la dispute, juste celle de James.

« Sache juste que je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas prévu que les choses aillent aussi loin, je t'assure, Lily »

« Lâche-moi » Ordonnais-je en envoyant un pitoyable sourire à James qui observait la scène depuis le couloir avec un visage inquiet et furieux. J'eus peur, à un instant, qu'il rentre dans la pièce en criant quelque chose comme 'ôte tes sales pattes de ma copine' ou tout autre phrase insultante que je l'avais déjà entendu dire. Mais il se contrôla et l'Autre retira sa main de mon épaule.

Je la sentis glisser dans mon dos, me caresser délicatement à travers mon chemisier et ma robe. Il s'arrêta dans le creux du bas de mon dos, y posa sa main à plat et je le sentis se rapprocher de moi par derrière. Je sortis de ma transe brusquement, me maudissant d'avoir apprécié sentir sa main dans mon dos, et je rejoignis James en quatre enjambées sans me retourner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, cet abruti ? » Grogna-t-il après que je l'eus rejoint.

« T'énerver, je suppose » Mentis-je en glissant ma main dans la sienne. « On retourne à la Tour ? »

« J'avais envie de voler un peu » Me dit-il. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, ravie que sa présence me permettre d'ignorer celle de l'Autre qui nous observait en quittant le couloir. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

J'hésitai une seconde. J'avais envie de rentrer au chaud et m'acquitter rapidement de mes devoirs pour être tranquille ce soir mais, en regardant le visage soucieux de mon petit ami, je compris qu'il avait besoin de moi et que sa proposition n'était pas une simple politesse.

J'opinai et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires où nos sacs furent négligemment lancés dans un casier. Il attrapa deux balais, je grimaçai intérieurement. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement voler en hiver avec le vent glacial qui soufflait et l'humidité qui s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements. Je ne dus pas réussir à cacher mes sentiments aussi bien que je le croyais parce qu'il éclata de rire en me regardant et me donna une cape de Quidditch pour que je m'emmitoufle dedans avant de décoller.

« Merci » Soufflai-je en empoignant mon balai. Il me regarda, plus longuement que d'habitude, comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi. Je me demandais ce qui se passait sans sa tête, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion mais il semblait avoir envie de dire quelque chose sans oser le faire.

Redéposant mon balai sur le gazon gelé, je m'approchai de lui et posai ma main sur sa joue pour l'encourager à parler.

« Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ? »

Je fus tellement surprise qu'un léger 'Oh' s'échappa de ma bouche et que ma main retomba mollement le long de mon corps. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement ? Avais-je fait ou dit quelque chose récemment qui aurait réveillé ses doutes sur moi et ma … relation avec l'Autre ? Était-ce le propos de la dispute de ce matin ?

« Jamais » Assurai-je. Je ne l'avais même jamais embrassé à proprement parler.

Un sourire désabusé prit place sur son visage et je fronçai les sourcils. Quoi encore ?

« Tu n'as même pas hésité à répondre » Bien entendu ! Je savais quand même si j'avais couché avec quelqu'un ou pas sans y réfléchir… « Tu savais de qui je parlais »

« De qui ? » Répétai-je en comprenant que le problème était bel et bien lié à l'Autre. Encore et toujours. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne alors peu importe de qui tu parles, la réponse est non »

Il ricana doucement. « Tu as toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me glissai dans ses bras et l'embrassai, profitant de la chaleur qu'il m'offrait. Avais-je dit que James embrassait merveilleusement bien ? Il était si câlin, si tendre et en même temps, je me sentais toujours comme s'il avait besoin de moi. Il me serra contre lui, cherchant presque à faire fusionner nos corps, presque à m'en faire mal et se décolla tendrement de mon étreinte pour plonger le nez dans mon cou et m'y embrasser. J'en profitai pour passer mes mains dans son dos, sous son pull, afin de réchauffer mes doigts gelés.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour près de nos balais, un peu plus chaud et joyeux qu'auparavant. On ne vola pas longtemps, peut-être un petit quart d'heure, avant que je batte en retraite et que je me précipite dans le vestiaire à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Il me proposa de prendre une douche chaude avec son sourire graveleux et je lui balançai un coup de balai sur les fesses.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'ambiance changea un peu. Il perdit son sourire détendu et sa main, qui était passée autour de ma taille, me serra plus fermement.

« Je suis en retenue toute la semaine » M'avoua-t-il finalement « Tu sais, pour ce matin, en cours »

J'acquiesçai. « Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Cet enfoiré n'a pas su garder sa robe fermée, une fois de plus » Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas très bien le sens de cette expression, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais. « Il a… Yolaine… »

« Yolaine ? » Répétai-je. C'était le nom de sa cousine qui était en cinquième année à Serdaigle. La tante et l'oncle de James avaient été tués alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans et ses parents avaient recueilli Yolaine. Les cousins avaient été élevés ensemble et James considérait la jeune fille comme sa sœur.

« Il a … Il a … Il a couché avec elle, Lil »

Je me glaçai sur place, incapable d'entendre ce que James continuait à dire sur le comportement déplacé et éhonté de l'Autre. Comment avait-il pu ? Je sentis une vague de sentiments contradictoires monter en moi où prédominait la douleur sourde et aigüe de la trahison. Aussi stupide que cela paraisse, cette information me faisait plus mal qu'une dague plantée en plein cœur.

Je soufflai pour tenter, inutilement, de reprendre contenance et me remit en route vers le château sans un mot, mes bras serrés contre moi comme la seule barrière m'empêchant de m'effondrer devant James. Il ne semblait plus en colère mais soucieux. Je savais que j'étais la cause de cet état mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, je ne trouvais pas en moi la force de faire comme si ce n'était pas important.

J'atteignis ma chambre avec une rapidité déconcertante et un flot torrentiel de larmes jaillit de mes yeux à l'instant où je touchai mon lit.

_Can you feel it?  
Love is here  
It has never been so clear  
You can't love what you have not  
So hold on to what you've got_

_Love Is Here - Starsailor_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre : **_L'Autre

_**Pairing : **_Lily/ James

_**Rating : **_K

_**Résumé : **_Sortir avec James était différent de ce que j'avais prévu. Facile, agréable, merveilleux par moment. J'en serais éminemment heureuse, s'il n'y avait cette ombre au tableau... L'Autre. Celui que je regarde en biais, celui dont je rêve, celui à qui j'adresse mes clins d'œil complices... Cet Autre dont le simple regard me met sans dessus dessous…

_**Nda :** Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit mais la fic compte 5 chapitres et je mettrai à jour mercredi et samedi (ou vendredi) prochains et le dernier très tôt dans la semaine, comme ça j'aurai fini avant mes examens hors sessions de mi-décembre (mieux vaut bannir toute distraction, n'est-ce pas ...). En attendant, merci beaucoup aux reviewers : _**alice et mary, Arwina, Chocolatine, Margaux.R., moimoiremoi, Liittle-B, LaSilvana et Malilite. **_Certaines d'entre vous ont été très bien inspirées quant à la suite^^ Au fait, tous les chapitres se terminent par un extrait de Starsailor qui, si je me rapelle bien, est un groupe qui m'a suivi pendant la rédaction _

_Bonne lecture_

**L'Autre**

**Chapitre 2**

**Change my mind**

« Bonjour mon chéri » Saluai-je James chaleureusement en m'installant à côté de lui. Je lui plaquai un bisou sur la joue et me servis une bonne part d'œufs brouillés avec deux croissants « Je meurs de faim. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Tu as l'air en forme » Dit-il. Je soupirai. Son ton était morne, en totale discordance avec mon humeur rayonnante. Je me tournai vers lui.

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir, je ne me sentais pas bien mais ça va beaucoup mieux » Je lui souris, me sentant radieuse. Pourtant, j'avais pleuré plusieurs heures avant de m'endormir mais, alors que je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais pitoyable de pleurer pour un autre garçon que mon petit ami, j'avais eu une illumination.

Rien que je ne savais pas déjà avant mais ça avait si fort et si clair cette nuit : j'aimais James. Plus que tout. J'étais totalement folle de lui et, bien que l'Autre déclenche en moi un fouillis de sentiments contradictoires et extrêmes, j'avais compris que ma vie, mon avenir comme mon présent, était liée à James. A lui et rien qu'à lui. L'Autre… L'Autre n'était qu'une passion passagère et folle qu'il me fallait oublier afin d'être heureuse. Et ce matin, en me réveillant, je rayonnais de bonheur. Je me sentais légère et chanterelle. J'étais amoureuse.

« Tu as pleuré longtemps ? » Me demanda James sans se tourner vers moi. Il avait l'air tellement abattu que je sentis mes boyaux se tordre de culpabilité. Que devait-il se dire ? Que j'étais avec lui mais amoureuse de l'Autre, que quoiqu'il fasse, il passerait toujours en second pour moi ? Eh bien, c'était faux. Et j'avais bien l'intention de le lui faire comprendre.

Je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai mes lèvres dans son cou, en dessous de son oreille. « Je t'aime, tu sais. Je voudrais… J'ai compris hier soir à quel point je t'aimais. Je ne veux pas te perdre, James, sous aucun prétexte »

Je le laissai m'embrasser un petit peu avant de me reculer, gênée par les démonstrations publiques d'affection comme d'habitude, et je repris mon déjeuner avec ma main dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas pratique mais je m'en fichais. Le simple fait de sentir la paume de James dans la mienne me faisait plaisir. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Même lorsque l'Autre passa devant moi en me dédiant un long regard triste et blessé, je lui envoyai un sourire rayonnant de bonheur et me détournai sans difficulté vers mon James. Le visage de celui-ci allait de moi à l'Autre avec inquiétude puis une mimique abasourdie éclaircit ses traits renfrognés. Je l'entrainai dans le couloir et l'embrassai longuement, me faisant l'impression de pomper toute son énergie avant d'aller en cours pour tenir la première heure sans sa présence.

Quand je m'éloignai, il me regardait comme si j'étais une sorte de déesse ou je ne sais quelle créature que l'on vénère. Je profitai de la sensation de bien-être que son regard diffusait en moi et entrai en classe.

Oublier l'Autre, se focaliser sur et uniquement sur James. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit de le faire, j'en aurais ri, gageant que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pourtant l'Autre me fixa du regard pendant tout le cours de potions, prêtant à peine attention aux instructions que son binôme – Sirius Black – suivait tout seul, et je l'ignorai aussi facilement que s'il avait été une mouche qu'un battement de main suffit à faire partir.

Je regrettais souvent que James n'ait pas de cours de potions cette année mais Slughorn l'avait viré l'an passé après qu'il ait fait exploser la moitié du cachot (envoyant trois Serpentards et deux Pouffsouffles à l'infirmerie au passage). Je n'avais jamais réussi à lui faire dire si c'était accidentel ou un tour ayant mal tourné. Quoiqu'il en soit, Slughorn ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il enseignait dans le même local et James l'en avait chassé à jamais. Donc, en juste retour des choses, le professeur avait chassé James de sa classe.

Je savais que l'Autre ne prêtait pas attention à sa potion pas parce que je le regardais mais parce que, d'où j'étais, j'entendais Sirius le menacer de placer un pétard explosif dans le chaudron s'il ne l'aidait pas un peu plus. Et Merlin savait que Sirius était bel et bien capable de faire volontairement exploser son chaudron… Je me demandais parfois comment faisait ses parents pour rembourser tous les chaudrons qu'il avait fait exploser. Et je n'imaginais même pas la facture s'il avait dû payer tous ceux qu'il avait fait exploser sans que sa culpabilité soit prouvée …

« Lily, ma chère Lily, quelle magnifique décoction vous avez là ! » Je souris, fière de moi, et levai un pouce en direction de ma voisine. Lyve n'aimait pas les potions. Elle avait été persuadée d'avoir raté sa Buse au moment même où elle était sortie de la salle d'examen. Pourtant, elle avait eu son Acceptable et m'avait suivie dans le cours avancé de Potions. Elle ne passait pas une semaine sans me faire regretter de l'avoir poussée dans cette voie. Plus le temps passait, plus elle semblait détester les potions. Ce qui me semblait totalement absurde parce que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'on puisse ne pas aimer ça !

« Hey, Lily, tu veux pas m'aider un peu ? » Héla Sirius derrière moi. Je me retournai. Mauvaise idée. L'intensité dans les prunelles de l'Autre me brûlèrent a un tel point que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je m'appuyai contre la table derrière moi, sous le choc de la tension que je sentais grandir en moi, malgré moi, et je sentis un étourdissement poindre alors que je ne respirais toujours pas. J'ouvris grand la bouche, avalai une énorme gorgée d'air et fit à nouveau face à mon chaudron, le cœur battant la chamade. « Merci… » Entendis-je Sirius grommeler derrière moi.

Lyve releva la tête vers moi. « Tu es toute rouge, Lil »

« Tu as fini de bouder ? » Lui demandai-je. Elle ne m'avait pas adressé un mot depuis le début du cours, ayant déclaré que 1) c'était ma faute si elle s'était inscrite à ce cours insupportable et que 2) si je n'étais pas en aussi mauvais termes avec… l'Autre, elle aurait pu suivre le cours avec Sirius, d'où 3) j'étais une détestable amie l'empêchant de passer un temps précieux avec son amoureux.

Mais j'aurais préféré sécher le cours de potions plutôt que m'asseoir à côté de Lui…

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Lily » Reprit-elle après un moment. Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière, sourit à Sirius, jeta un regard à son condisciple et en revint à moi. « Il y a encore un mois, je t'aurais dit que sortir avec James était une erreur »

« Correction : tu m'as dit que c'était une erreur pendant presque trois semaines » La repris-je

« Mais je trouve que vous êtes un beau couple, finalement, Lily. Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de flasher comme ça sur notre merveilleux capitaine »

L'Autre jouait au Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur. Il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe au début de l'année précédente, ce que James n'avait pas encore digéré. Il était vrai que les deux se valaient sur un balai mais il était traditionnel que le capitaine soit un poursuiveur ou un gardien.

« Je ne 'flashe' pas sur lui » Grognais-je en terminant ma potion, les yeux rivés sur ce que mes mains faisaient. « Mêle-toi de tes affaires »

« Tu rêves » Exactement. Il était illusoire de penser que, juste une fois, elle pourrait me laisser en paix. « Ecoute, Lily. C'était déjà pas gagné que tu tombes amoureuse de James, encore moins qu'il ait la patience d'attendre que tu arrêtes de t'occuper de… tu-sais-qui »

Je la remerciai silencieusement de ne pas utiliser son nom. Quand je le lui avais demandé, elle s'était moquée de moi, bien évidemment, mais elle s'était tout de même exécutée. Elle était ma meilleure amie après tout, elle comprenait à quel point penser à lui m'était difficile.

« Mais j'ai vu le regard que tu lui as lancé ce matin. Tu es raide dingue de lui » J'acquiesçai en souriant, ravie que tout le monde ait pu voir la vérité, à quel point j'aimais James. « Alors fais un effort et oublie ton ex, okay ? »

« Je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui » Corrigeai-je une fois de plus. Tout le monde disait la même chose. Que l'Autre était mon ancien petit ami. Mais nous n'étions jamais sortis ensemble, nous étions juste amis. Des amis se séduisant mutuellement, flirtant continuellement mais n'osant jamais faire le pas fatidique.

« N'empêche. James est vraiment un garçon bien. Ne le fais pas souffrir inutilement comme ça »

« De qui vous parlez ? » Demanda soudain l'Autre en s'approchant de nous. Je retins ma respiration, baissai les yeux, bien décidée à ne plus jamais le laisser m'atteindre comme tout à l'heure. Lyve avait raison. J'aimais James et je devais me détacher de l'Autre pour ne pas le perdre. « Qui est un garçon bien ? »

« Pas toi » Affirmais-je en versant un peu de ma potion dans une fiole pour aller la rendre au professeur.

« Lily… » Souffla-t-il. Je ne levai toujours pas les yeux sur lui. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé »

« Arrête. Tu ne me dois rien » Nous n'étions rien. Il n'avait aucun compte à me rendre. « Arrête de me suivre, de me parler, de me regarder. Je suis avec James et je suis heureuse »

« Tellement heureuse que tu n'oses pas me regarder dans les yeux »

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir son sourire vainqueur. Il me connaissait trop bien, savait exactement comment me faire réagir. Je voulus l'insulter mais il me prit de court.

« Je voulais juste te dire, si tu romps avec lui, je suis disposé à sortir avec toi »

Ni une, ni deux, je lui mis une gifle retentissante, la rage s'emparant de moi. « Pour qui tu te prends ? T'es malade ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant… »

« Ton air innocent ne prend pas avec moi, crétin ! Ca ne change absolument rien. Je ne t'aime pas et ça ne changera jamais ! »

Je ramassai mes affaires et sortit de la classe avant la fin du cours, les mains tremblant tant la colère que je ressentais était élevée. Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais plaquer James pour lui ? Comme ça, à cause de cette minuscule affirmation ? Il n'était pas bon pour moi, tout ce qu'il réussirait à faire serait me rendre malheureuse et me faire souffrir.

Pendant six mois, nous avions été plus proches que des amis peuvent l'être. Je n'avais fait que mettre au point plan après plan pour me rapprocher de lui, nous nous étions retrouvés sur le point de nous embrasser des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Il ne faisait jamais le premier mouvement et dès que j'essayais de l'entreprendre, il se dégageait. Pendant **six mois**. Il avait eu plus que le temps de s'engager mais il n'avait fait que fuir, encore et encore. Et maintenant, alors que j'étais _enfin_ heureuse, il venait… il osait…

Lorsque James vit la marque de mes doigts sur la joue de son capitaine, il éclata de rire et m'embrassa pour me féliciter. Je n'avais pas envie de rire. J'avais envie de pleurer et de me frapper. Parce que cet enfoiré avait réussi exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il avait semé le doute en moi et une fois de plus, je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

Parce que j'étais amoureuse de James. Mais la passion de ce que je ressentais pour l'Autre m'effrayait tant elle était puissante et destructrice.

* * *

« Gryffonor mène de trente points. Hind passe à Ecorun, interception de Gryffondor. Le capitaine à Roger qui passe à Florkin qui tente un but… arrêté par Oaks qui renvoie le Souaffle à Hind. Les Attrapeurs semblent se mettre en mouvement ! Gryffondor et Serdaigle au coude à coude… ils se rapprochent du sol … ils se rapprochent… James tend le bras et Ah non ! Fausse joie chez les Lions. Et voilà Potter qui … Attention les gars ! Potter et Clifton viennent de se heurter de plein fouet. Ils sont suspendus à leur balai… Que quelqu'un les aide !»

Je me levai brusquement en voyant James en mauvaise posture dans les airs. Il n'avait plus qu'une main accrochée à son balai. Sans y réfléchir, je me rongeai les ongles, paniquée qu'il tombe et se brise quelque chose.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes attira mon attention à côté de moi. Lyve avait les yeux presque écarquillés mais cela ne semblait pas dû à ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain.

« Lily ! Tu ne regardes pas le bon ! »

« Bien sûr que je regarde le bon » La rabrouai-je vindicativement. Il fallait que James soit rentré de plein fouet dans son capitaine, bien évidemment. Les deux garçons comptant le plus pour moi étaient suspendu à des quinze mètres de hauts, accrochés à bout de bras à leurs balais. Mais pourquoi personne ne réagissait bon sang ?

Soudain, tout se passa très vite. L'Autre se rétablit sur son balai et alla aider James à se remettre en selle. Je me rassis, rassurée, et croisai le regard noisette du capitaine de l'équipe. Quelque chose en moi se tordit. J'avais eu tellement peur que quelque chose lui arrive… Et je me sentais tellement coupable vis-à-vis de mon petit ami. Quel genre de personne étais-je à la fin ? Je ne pouvais pas continuer à jongler entre les deux comme ça. Il me fallait faire un choix.

Devais-je rester avec James, jouer la sécurité, et risquer qu'un jour il me quitte, sa patience ayant été poussée à bout vu que j'avais visiblement toutes les difficultés du monde à oublier l'Autre ?

Devais-je quitter James et lui préférer son adversaire ? Vivre cet amour qui me dévorait de bout en bout, risquer le tout pour le tout et me lancer dans une aventure dont l'issue était incertaine ?

James était un tellement meilleur parti. Et je l'aimais. Le quitter serait dur et douloureux. Avais-je le droit de rester avec lui simplement car c'était plus facile et sûr que de rejoindre les rangs des conquêtes du capitaine de Quidditch ?

J'allais devenir folle.

Est-ce qu'au bout du compte, si je passais le reste de ma vie avec James, n'allais-je pas le regretter ? Regretter de ne pas avoir tenté le coup ? Ce que je ressentais pour l'Autre était plus que de l'amour. Ce que je ressentais m'effrayait la plupart du temps mais… que se passerait-il si je changeais de direction ?

« Il t'a fait poireauter six mois » Me chuchota Lyve qui avait suivi mon regard. Je ne regardais plus le bon. « Et soudainement, alors que t'es amoureuse d'un autre, il revient sur sa position. Fait attention, Lily. Il n'est pas très stable, tu sais »

« Je sais »

Oh que oui, je savais. Il m'avait fait souffrir par le passé. Elle avait raison. Il ne valait pas la peine que je gâche tout. Et puis, peut-être qu'au final, James ne serait pas l'homme que j'épouserais et avec qui je ferais ma vie. J'avais à peine 17 ans, que savais-je de l'avenir ?

Gryffondor gagna sans trop de difficultés. Je descendis dans les premières pour me jeter dans les bras de James qui m'accueillit avec plaisir. Je crus qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mon manque d'attention dans le milieu de match mais il me glissa à l'oreille que je devrais peut-être aller féliciter un autre joueur, vu que je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux.

Je le regardai partir vers les vestiaires les bras balans. Je m'étais promis que plus jamais je ne ferais souffrir James à cause de l'Autre. Et j'avais recommencé, une petite semaine seulement après ma promesse.

Peut-être devrais-je essayer de convaincre un Serpentard de m'effacer la mémoire. Au moins, j'arrêterais de blesser autant quelqu'un que j'aimais de tout mon cœur.

J'attendis James à la sortie des vestiaires et le raccompagnai jusqu'à la Tour où la traditionnelle petite fête de victoire avait été organisée. Durant tout le trajet, il m'accorda à peine un regard, pas une parole. Il se contenta de me tenir la main, à moitié catatonique, en pleine réflexion sur mon comportement, j'en étais sûre.

J'avais l'intention de monter directement dans mon dortoir pour me maudire d'être une telle garce mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Chaque fois que je voulais lâcher sa main, il serrait la mienne plus fermement. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Je me laissai faire, étonnée.

Je pouvais voir qu'il avait quelque chose à me demander et j'avais peur de ce que cela pouvait être. Je ne comprenais même pas qu'il accepte encore ma présence avec lui. Peut-être que cela paraissait moins grave de l'extérieur. Je n'avais fait que suivre des yeux un autre joueur pendant un petit quart d'heure, ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais trompé.

Dans ma tête, par contre, un tout autre scénario s'était joué. J'en étais presque arrivée à prendre la décision de quitter James pour m'enfuir avec l'Autre. Heureusement que Lyve m'avait rappelé à l'ordre… Ca n'effacerait en rien que, pendant quinze minutes aujourd'hui, j'avais ressenti la plus incroyable des excitations à l'idée de me lancer dans l'aventure à l'aveugle. Avec un autre garçon.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Lily ? » Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille une demi-heure après le début de la sauterie.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime » Répliquai-je en me positionnant pour pouvoir regarder son visage qui ne laissait rien paraître de son trouble. Juste ses yeux paraissaient voilés. A quoi pensait-il ? Je pris son visage en coupe. « James, je t'aime » Assurai-je en le regardant dans les yeux « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Est-ce que tu n'aimes que moi ? » Continua-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à répliquer mais mes yeux furent happés par la silhouette qui s'était arrêtée à côté de notre fauteuil. Que faisait-il là, à cet instant précis ? Je me mordis les lèvres, me traitant d'imbécile. M'insurgeant intérieurement une fois de plus – j'avais pris la décision de rester avec James, je devais donc tout faire pour le rendre aussi heureux que possible- je retournai planter mes yeux dans ceux de mon petit ami.

« Je t'aime, toi et rien que toi »

« Si tu le dis » Soupira-t-il. Il ne semblait pas rassuré le moins du monde. Il faudrait que je sois plus convaincante, avec lui, avec moi, avec tous les autres. Je ne voulais pas le perdre.

« Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi pendant les vacances ? » Proposai-je. « Tu pourras voir que je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ma sœur… »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il semblait reprendre des couleurs même si une lueur triste restait dans son regard. « Tu m'invites vraiment ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » Pourquoi avait-il l'air si étonné ? « Il va falloir que je te drille sur les Moldus avant toute chose »

« Pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas avec moi à la maison après le Poudalrd Express ? » Me proposa-t-il alors. « Tu rencontrerais mes parents et je te reconduirais le lendemain dans le Surrey. Ca évitera un déplacement à tes parents »

Rencontrer ses parents ? Une onde de stress me traversa mais je souris bravement et j'acquiesçai. « Ca parait être une bonne idée. »

Je l'embrassai, oubliant que nous étions dans la salle commune, oubliant les dizaines d'autres personnes autour de nous. Ses mains dans mon dos m'attirèrent à lui et le me déplaçai sur ses genoux pour avoir une meilleure prise sur lui. Ce furent des sifflements qui nous séparèrent. A côté de nous, Sam était plié en deux et nous conseilla de monter dans le dortoir et de profiter qu'il était vide.

Je rougis jusque la racine des cheveux et me redressai, complètement embarrassée. James, lui, éclata de rire. Il ne semblait pas se soucier plus que ça que nous venions de nous embrasser furieusement et passionnément devant tout le monde.

« Oh allez, Lil, fait pas cette tête » Plaisanta-t-il en tirant sur mon bras pour se remettre debout. « Viens, on va danser. Cette soirée manque d'ambiance »

Je me laissais couler contre lui, me fichant complètement que le rythme n'était pas un slow. Il était impossible que je me sente aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un qui ne serait pas l'homme de ma vie.

« Je suis impatient de pouvoir dormir avec toi » Me chuchota-t-il et je me glaçai. Était-ce pour ça qu'il m'invitait chez lui ? Il avait cru que je lui proposais de passer la nuit ensemble quand je l'avais invité à la maison ?

Je le trainai dans le couloir, beaucoup trop nerveuse, et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que ce n'était pas pour flirter. « Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas compris »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il semblait tellement de bonne foi… Cela me détendit un peu. Je savais bien qu'il suffisait que j'éclaircisse les choses, il n'allait pas s'énerver ni rien. Mais…

« Lily ? »

« Je ne parlais pas de coucher avec toi » Le brusquai-je en m'écartant de lui « C'était juste une invitation… pas une offre sexuelle »

Il écarquilla les yeux, paraissant sincèrement surpris puis un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses traits. « Je sais »

« Mais alors pourquoi… »

« J'ai dit que je voulais dormir avec toi. C'est un problème ? » Je n'y comprenais plus rien. « J'aimerais juste passer la nuit à tes côtés, savoir que tu es près de moi, voir ton visage quand tu te réveilles. » Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et releva mon menton « Si tu n'es pas prête à faire plus, ça me va très bien »

« C'est juste que je n'y avais jamais pensé » Avouai-je « A Poudlard, je veux dire, ce n'est pas envisageable de le faire alors je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la question »

Il me serra dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de mes cheveux. « Je t'aime, Lily. On verra le moment venu mais n'hésite jamais à me parler, d'accord ? »

« Ouais »

Il ricana. « Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais sous-entendu ça comme ça, sans aucun enrobage ? »

« La ferme » Grognai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. J'étais trop stupide ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de douter brusquement comme ça ? C'était idiot à un point …

« Attends » Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je soupirai de bien-être. J'aimais vraiment ce mec. « On profiter d'être un peu seuls, non ? »

« J'adore cette idée » roucoulai-je en le poussant contre le mur pour approfondir notre baiser.

Lorsque j'étais seule avec James, rien ne me faisait douter qu'il était le seul que j'aimais.

* * *

_Lily,_

_Je dois te parler, c'est important. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu l'aimes lui mais j'ai besoin de te parler, s'il te plaît._

_Ce soir, 22 h, tour d'Astronomie, J_.

Je relus le parchemin une fois de plus. Mais de quoi parlait-il, bon sang ? J'avais l'impression que nous avions tout arrangé depuis le match de Quidditch, non ? M'étais-je fourvoyée ? Je savais que ses doutes sur l'amour que je lui portais ne disparaitraient pas en une conversation, ni les miens d'ailleurs, mais de là écrire qu'il _savait que je ne l'aimais pas autant que l'autre_, c'était n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Et ce besoin soudain de me parler ? Qu'avait-il l'intention de me dire ? Qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer, que c'était trop dur de me voir hésiter entre deux, qu'il allait mettre un terme à cette mascarade ? Ou il allait me poser un ultimatum ? Mais je n'avais plus parlé à l'Autre que pour lui dire ne pas me parler depuis presque un mois. Je ne le voyais quasiment plus jamais en dehors des cours depuis les deux mois et demi que j'étais avec James. Que pourrait-il me demander de plus ? Je faisais tout ce qu'il était humainement possible de faire pour éviter toute confrontation ou situation potentiellement ambigüe.

Je ne prêtais pas attention à ce que McGonagall faisait. J'étais totalement paniquée par ce petit mot. Que pouvait bien vouloir me dire James pour me demander de le rejoindre ce soir alors que nous prenions le train ensemble le lendemain pour aller tous les deux chez lui ?

« Miss Evans ! » Je sursautai. Je n'avais pas vu venir le professeur. « Je peux savoir ce qui vous préoccupe à ce point ? »

« Rien » Murmurai-je en glissant la lettre que j'écrivais sous mon pupitre. Trop tard.

« Et si vous en faisiez profiter toute la classe ? » proposa-t-elle en me volant mon parchemin.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celle-là ? D'accord, les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et ça rendait certaines personnes grincheuses mais je ne dérangeais personne en écrivant silencieusement une lettre pendant le cours…

« C'est juste la réponse à une lettre, madame » Assurai-je en baissant la tête. « Je suis désolée, je vais arrêter »

« Ce doit être un courrier passionnant pour que l'écriture en soit si bruyante » Je grimaçai. J'avais parlé ou soupiré en écrivant ? « Et à qui donc est destiné cette réponse si importante que vous ne pouviez pas attendre la fin de mon cours pour l'écrire ? »

« James » Marmonnais-je et plusieurs rires éclatèrent.

« C'est une lettre d'amo-o-our ! » Chantonna Sirius Black. Je le fusillai du regard. Quel imbécile celui-là !

« Vous viendrez donc chercher votre lettre à la fin du cours, James » Déclara McGonagall en repartant vers son bureau « Et vous Lily, votre punition »

Lorsque l'heure fut finie et moi collée pour ma dernière soirée au château, James apparut devant moi, visiblement fulminant. Je le comprenais de moins en moins.

« Je suis désolée pour tantôt » Dis-je aussitôt, pensant qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir cité son nom.

« Je ne t'ai pas écrit de mot, Lily » Cingla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle commune comme si une horde de hyènes enragées étaient à sa poursuite. « C'est quoi ce ramassis de salades ? » Me demanda-t-il en agitant mon parchemin en l'air sans s'arrêter.

« Mais c'est toi qui… »

« Je ne t'ai pas écrit de mot ! » Explosa-t-il juste devant le portrait de la grosse dame. « Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me déballes tout cette histoire sur toi et cet autre crétin dans ce truc ! » Il secoua à nouveau mon parchemin.

Mais, si le mot ne venait pas de lui, alors…

« C'est moi qui t'ai écrit un mot, Lily » Déclara la voix suave et calme du capitaine de Quidditch. Je figeai, ne me retournant même pas pour lui lancer un regard incrédule. Devant moi, James vira au rouge brique.

« Tu as osé donner un rendez-vous à ma petite amie ? » S'énerva-t-il.

L'autre eut le réflexe de ne pas en remettre une couche. C'était rare, pourtant, qu'il sache quand se taire.

« Je voulais juste lui parler » Dit-il « Mais c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris cette fois. Elle est à toi »

James continua à serrer les poings, les yeux fixés à l'endroit où se tenait mon 'correspondant' un peu plus tôt. Je déglutis, apeurée de la manière dont il allait réagir. Je ne me souvenais même plus de ce que j'avais écrit sur mon parchemin mais… ma plaidoirie ne semblait-elle pas un peu désespérée pour quelqu'un qui ne doutait pas à la base ?

« J'ai cours » finit-il par déclarer en repartant vers les salles de classes, « à ce soir. » Je le vis balancer le parchemin dans une poubelle et je rentrai dans la salle commune.

Quand je passai derrière l'Autre, je soufflai : « J'accepte de te voir ce soir, uniquement pour régler les choses une fois pour toutes »

_Maybe we've lost our little way_  
_Maybe we'll get back the dreams of yesterday  
__Couldn't change my mind_  
_Though I try this time_  
_Couldn't change my mind_

_Change my mind - Starsailor_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre : **_L'Autre

_**Pairing : **_Lily/ James

_**Rating : **_K

_**Résumé : **_Sortir avec James était différent de ce que j'avais prévu. Facile, agréable, merveilleux par moment. J'en serais éminemment heureuse, s'il n'y avait cette ombre au tableau... L'Autre. Celui que je regarde en biais, celui dont je rêve, celui à qui j'adresse mes clins d'œil complices... Cet Autre dont le simple regard me met sans dessus dessous…

_**Nda : **Voilà enfin l'action et les révélations- enfin, partielles, bien évidemment! avant toute chose, énorme merci aux reviewers __: _**Ocee, Arwina, LaSilvana, Chocolatine. **_Potions d'amour, schizophrénie, méchant/gentil James, couple canon - ou pas... je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. __Je n'ose plus m'avancer sur les dates de publication vu que j'ai vraiment la tête en l'air ces derniers temps mais tout devrait être en ligne d'ici la semaine prochaine. _

_Bonne lecture_

**L'Autre  
Chapitre 3 **  
**All The Plans**

La stupidité pouvait-elle se mesurer comme on mesure l'intelligence avec le QI ? Parce que si quelqu'un avait inventé un tel test, mes résultats pourraient être pris comme étalon de la stupidité extrême.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter de voir l'Autre à une heure si tardive et dans un lieu si vide ? Heureusement que j'étais Préfète-En-Chef, si quelqu'un arrivait, je pourrais prétexter avoir découvert l'Autre et être là pour le punir… C'était au moins ça, à défaut d'avoir fait preuve du minimum vital d'intelligence cet après-midi.

Il arriva en retard, comme d'habitude. Je ne m'étonnais même plus à vrai dire. Durant les six mois où nous avions été amis, je ne l'avais jamais vu être une seule fois à l'heure. Ce n'était pas qu'il mettait du temps à se préparer – ou se préparait pour me rencontrer – mais il se mettait en route toujours trop tard.

Je restai appuyée contre le balcon, les yeux plongés sur les couleurs bleu noir du ciel. Je l'entendais derrière moi, faire les cent pas, s'approcher puis repartir. Il attendait sûrement que je lui donne mon attention mais j'étais venue ici uniquement pour mettre les choses au clair une dernière fois.

« Lily » Finit-il par murmurer au bout de cinq minutes « Ecoute. Je sais que j'ai été un enfoiré ces derniers temps »

« Si ces derniers temps concernent ta vie entière… » Grognai-je. Je l'entendis retenir un rire. Je sentis mon agacement ébranlé par sa faculté à toute épreuve d'autodérision. Avoir des meilleurs amis qui passaient leur temps à se moquer de lui l'avait trop bien dressé à ce genre de piques.

« Il n'est pas fait pour toi, Lily »

Je sentis un éclair de colère me traverser. Comment se permettait-il de tels jugements ? Me connaissait-il seulement un peu au final pour ne pas savoir à quel point ce genre de remarques sans fondement me révoltait. C'était vrai que quelques mois auparavant, je n'aurais jamais pensé à James comme à un petit ami potentiel mais essayer m'avait prouvé mon tort. Je savais aujourd'hui à quel point cela était faux.

« Il est dix mille fois mieux que toi » Répliquai-je froidement sans lui montrer à quel point je détestais son commentaire inutile.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'était pas un brave type mais il n'est pas pour toi »

Je le regardais, abasourdie qu'il ose poursuivre sur cette voie. Je voyais parfaitement où il voulait en venir, me convaincre de lui donner une chance, une autre, et prétendre qu'on pourrait être ensemble lui et moi. Mais j'avais retenu mes leçons, chaque fois que j'avais laissé mes sentiments pour l'Autre prendre le dessus sur ma vie, il m'avait brisé le cœur. Hors de question, pas encore.

« Et je suppose que la suite, c'est 'moi je le suis' »

« James est gentil mais il n'y a pas d'alchimie entre vous, tu le sais » Assura le merveilleux capitaine de Quidditch avec assurance et j'eus envie de vomir. Qu'en savait-il de l'alchimie entre James et moi ? Bien sûr qu'il y en avait. Peut-être moins qu'entre l'Autre et moi mais ça n'importait pas car jamais je n'explorerais cette voie, je me l'étais promis.

« Non. Toi, tu ne sais rien. J'aime James et je ne suis pas venue ici pour t'entendre prétendre que tu sais mieux que moi ce qui me rend heureuse ! »

« Lily, Lily, attends » Il m'attrapa par le bras alors que je me dirigeai vers l'escalier. Pourquoi je m'arrêtais pour continuer à écouter sa plaidoirie inutile, je n'en sais rien. Sentir sa main contre la peau de mon bras nu me fit légèrement frissonner, ce qui me terrifia. Je savais que j'avais des sentiments forts et incontrôlables pour le garçon debout juste derrière moi. Il suffirait que je me tourne… mais le visage de James apparut dans mon esprit et je me contentai de fermer les yeux pour oublier le tourbillon de sentiments confus qui m'emplissait.

L'Autre reprit. « Comment tu expliques que j'ai passé l'été à être jaloux de tous les types qui t'approchaient mais qu'avec lui, je n'ai jamais été penser qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose ? »

Ca pour être jaloux, il était jaloux. C'était à peine si j'avais le droit de parler à ses meilleurs amis cet été à la plage. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que chaque fois que j'avais voulu me rapprocher de lui, il s'éloignait de moi. Et puis de quel droit se montrait-il jaloux étant donné qu'il avait montré à maintes reprises qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, pas comme je l'entendais en tout cas. Tout était tellement confus, je ne sais peut-être pas ce que je veux mais lui passe son temps à me donner des signaux complètement opposés.

« Je me fiche de ton avis ! » Me récriai-je en libérant mon bras de sa poigne. Je m'éloignai de quelque pas pour m'éclaircir l'esprit. Ce n'était pas _ma _faute s'il n'avait jamais pris James pour une menace et n'avait pas prévu que nous finirions ensembles !

« Je n'avais jamais vu une relation amicale plus platonique que la vôtre ! Comment ce nabot a pu réussir à te faire sortir avec lui ? Il t'a envoyé un petit mot en cours ? »

Je me glaçai et détournai les yeux. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la manière plus qu'ambigüe dont j'avais accepté de sortir avec James. Il m'avait fait une merveilleuse déclaration d'amour sur un parchemin et avait signé 'J.' Et moi, comme une cruche, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de l'Autre qui se déclarait enfin. J'avais accepté de le rencontrer le soir et j'avais cherché à expliquer à James gentiment ma méprise quand j'en avais pris conscience mais à ce moment-là, l'Autre était passé avec une de ses poules suspendue au bras et j'avais décidé que je ne pouvais pas passer le reste de ma vie à l'attendre. Et j'étais restée avec James.

« Va te faire voir » Grognai-je en effectuant un nouveau repli stratégique vers la sortie.

« Quoi ? C'est ça ? » Il n'eut pas besoin d'autre confirmation que mon silence. Mais il n'ajouta rien pour doucement se mettre à ricaner. Certainement que lui ne perdait pas son temps à écrire de jolies lettres, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les bras pour que des filles aussi stupides que moi y tombent. J'inspirai. C'était fini cette époque. Je ne devais penser qu'à James et seulement à lui. Nous avions tout pour être heureux… et le seul moyen de l'être était de mettre de la distance entre moi et la seule personne capable de me faire céder.

« Je m'en vais. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour que tu juges ma relation avec- »

« Lily. Attends. » J'ouvris la porte sans l'écouter. Il ne pourrait plus rien me dire qui me ferait hésiter. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, il le fallait. Le plus vite possible. S'il découvrait _pourquoi_ j'étais sortie avec James… « Dis-moi juste qu'il a signé de son nom entier »

Je me figeai et me retournai vers lui avec un regard coupable. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait et je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus sur les motivations de notre couple. Mais tout cela avait changé en dix semaines. Dans l'ami incroyable qu'était James, j'avais découvert un formidable petit ami et je n'y renoncerais pas pour une broutille qui n'aurait jamais d'importance aux yeux du poursuiveur.

Mais plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus je sentais ma résistance céder face à lui. Je me sentais comme si toutes les fibres de mon corps me tiraient vers lui alors que ma raison me criait de fuir. Mais il fallait qu'il abandonne la bataille, lui aussi, ou James et moi ne serions jamais tranquilles. Comment le lui faire accepter ?

« Ce que tu attends n'arrivera jamais. Pourquoi refuses-tu de le voir ? Nous avons eu notre chance, tu me l'as donné, je te l'ai donné. Nous n'avons jamais été foutu d'être coordonné. Tant pis. C'est trop tard »

Une expression plus sérieuse habitait ses traits désormais. Il semblait presque aussi perdu que moi mais moins tiraillé cependant. À mon grand étonnement, il acquiesça. « Je comprends. Je sais. Tu l'aimes. Très bien »

Sa réponse me choqua tellement que je m'éloignais de la porte pour m'approcher de lui afin de vérifier qu'il était sérieux mais il en profita pour se glisser entre moi et la sortie. Il n'était plus perdu, ni compatissant. Il ne cherchait plus à me vendre quelque chose ou me convaincre du mal fondé de ma relation avec James.

Il semblait avoir réellement compris que c'était une situation sans issue.

« Alors laisse-moi passer et oublie moi »

« Oui »

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et continua de bloquer la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Je pensais qu'il avait compris, il semblait avoir abandonné alors pourquoi continuait-il à être si agaçant ?

Je savais que je pourrais me résoudre à le contourner et passer près de lui mais c'était trop dur. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté avoir perdu la partie, toutes les chances qu'un jour nous soyons ensemble s'envolaient. Même si c'était ce que je voulais – ça l'était, n'est-ce pas ? – quelque part, au fond de moi, j'avais toujours crû qu'il y aurait un 'nous', un jour je me sentais à fleur de peau et incapable de le frôler sans me jeter sur lui pour le supplier de ne pas m'abandonner. C'était pourtant mon plus grand désir, qu'il m'oublie.

Arght, comment peut-on être stupide à ce point ?

« Laisse-moi passer » Demandai-je encore en calmant les battements de mon cœur. Il me faudrait quelques jours pour m'habituer à la nouvelle situation, voilà tout. Il avança d'un pas, se trouvant désormais bien trop proche de moi. Je commençais doucement à comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas résolu à ce qu'il ne se passe jamais rien entre nous. Non, son air calme venait de mon aveu sur le quiproquo du début de ma relation avec James. Ca l'avait convaincu que je n'avais rien à faire avec lui. Ma respiration s'accéléra dangereusement alors qu'il avançait plus encore. Non, je ne pouvais le laisser m'utiliser une fois de plus. Il fallait que je sois forte. Pour James. Pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? » Murmurai-je faiblement en en reculant d'un pas. Il sourit, m'attrapa par les épaules et m'embrassa.

PAF

Je l'avais giflé avant même de m'en rendre compte. Il recula la tête, immédiatement, et toucha sa joue avec un sourire amusé qui me crispa complètement. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne pouvais plus compter le nombre de fois que je l'avais frappé qu'il fallait trouver ça _drôle _!

« Je ne pouvais pas ne pas tenter quelque chose une dernière fois. Je ne me le serais pas pardonné, Lily »

Lui, lui, lui et toujours lui. Tout ne tournait toujours qu'autour de lui. Mais pensait-il à moi parfois, à l'enfer qu'il m'imposait ? Sans son acharnement, je serais heureuse avec James sans continuellement douter sur les choix que je faisais. S'il tenait réellement à moi, il devrait me laisser prendre mes propres décisions plutôt que m'imposer ses envies changeantes au fil des semaines. Et brusquement, tout sortit.

« C'est juste que tu ne supportes pas que je sois heureuse. Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Je l'aime et tu le sais et tu refuses de l'accepter tout ça parce que tu n'es un qu'un sale égoïste qui veut ce qu'il n'a pas et refuse ce qu'il a ! »

« Ecoute-moi. » Il posa ses mains contre mes épaules pour obtenir mon attention mais je me dégageais. Cette fois, j'étais vraiment en colère « Je sais que j'ai tout foiré. Que je ne mérite pas d'autre chance »

« D'autre chance ? Mais t'es malade ? J'ai fait des courbettes devant toi pendant six mois, je me suis ridiculisée en te lançant perche après perche après perche. J'ai attendu, supplié, me suis ridiculisée tellement de fois et toi… » Je combattis les larmes qui me venait à l'évocation de ces pénibles rejets du garçon que j'aimais. Savait-il seulement ce que j'avais pu ressentir ? « As-tu la moindre idée de- »

« Biens sûr que oui. » Me coupa-t-il « Tu oublies le nombre de fois que _je_ me suis ridiculisé pour te séduire, que tu m'as rejeté. Je sais à quel point cela fait mal. Crois-moi »

Mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur et la colère d'en connaitre la raison.

« Alors c'était ça, hein ? Toutes ces fois où tu prétendais ne pas remarquer que je vendrais père et mère pour un baiser de toi, c'était juste ta vengeance »

« Oui »

« Tu me fais vomir. C'est terminé. Toi et moi, nous en avons fini. S'il te plait, si tu as un tout petit peu de compassion enfouie en toi, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi être heureuse avec James »

« Comment peux-tu croire qu'il est l'homme de ta vie si tu sais parfaitement qu'un geste de ma part te suffirait à l'abandonner ? »

Je le regardai dans les yeux sans hésiter une seconde sur ma réponse. Cet argument tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis près de trois mois. « Parce qu'entre un amour destructeur et un amour banal, il n'est pas dur de savoir où je serai heureuse »

« Alors c'est de la peur. Tu crois que je vais t'abandonner à la première occasion »

« C'est de la protection de moi-même ! Tu es comme un gosse à qui on vient de retirer son jouet préféré. Tu cries, tu pleures, te fâches mais tu m'auras plus vite oubliée que je ne pourrai jamais »

Cet amour qui brûlait en moi ne disparaitrait jamais totalement, je le savais. Je l'avais dans la peau, plus que je ne pouvais me l'expliquer mais si lui avait pu me repousser plus de six mois juste par vengeance alors c'est que je n'étais rien pour lui.

« C'est faux »

« Si ça l'était, tu n'aurais pas voulu te venger sur moi. Si… Tu aurais attrapé ta chance quand je te l'ai donnée. Mais exactement comme un enfant, tu te désintéresse du jouet dès qu'il est tien. »

« Tu n'es pas le jouet qu'on m'a confisqué, Lily. Tu es le jouet avec lequel je ne pouvais pas jouer tant que je n'avais pas l'âge »

Je fronçai les sourcils, me maudissant de la métaphore. « Arrête de m'embrouiller ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas. C'est moi qui avais peur. Je t'aime. Plus que je ne peux l'expliquer, plus que je ne le comprends mais je n'ai jamais… je n'étais pas prêt à affronter mes sentiments. Et je le suis mais tu n'es plus là. Alors pars avec James mais n'oublie jamais que je serai toujours là, n'importe quand. Il te suffira d'un mot, Lily, et je serai là »

Mais mon esprit avait calé bien avant cette déclaration. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je t'aime. » C'est ce que je craignais. Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir. « Il m'a fallu quatre ans pour le dire mais c'est aussi vrai que tu me connais et que tu sais que je ne dirais pas ça si je n'en étais pas sûr à cent pourcents »

« J'aime James » Murmurai-je en sentant chacune de mes défenses céder. Je ne pouvais pas, il allait me détruire si je cédais mais toutes les raisons de le repousser semblaient s'évanouir devant le regard ardent dont il me dardait.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je vais te laisser partir maintenant que tu sais la vérité. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, quoique tu en penses. Si c'est James que tu veux, je n'interférerai plus, promis »

« Je… » Il se pencha vers moi et posa un baiser sur mon front mais tout ce qu'il venait de prononcer tournait en moi à m'en donner le vertige. Il ne servait à rien d'être courageuse si je fuyais devant le grand amour par peur qu'il me blesse. Je fis donc la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire et je l'embrassai de tout mon soûl.

Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains dans mes cheveux, son souffle se mélanger au mien. C'était comme si j'avais arrêté de respirer depuis des semaines et qu'il venait me sauver. Je l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps, je l'aimais à un tel point. Je n'avais qu'une envie : fondre en lui et ne plus jamais le laisser s'échapper. Je le sentis me plaquer contre le mur et je pris à peine conscience de mes mains qui le parcouraient de part en part comme pour retenir chaque détail de son être. Quand il se recula de ma bouche, je voulus crier, lui expliquer que je ne pouvais pas vivre s'il ne m'aidait pas à respirer mais il partit à la découverte de mon cou et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« James… »

Il se figea, se recula, me laissa pantelante et sans comprendre le problème. Son front contre le mien, il souffla : « Rentre, ça vaut mieux. Pour tous les trois » et il disparut par la porte qu'il m'avait empêchée de franchir cinq minutes plus tôt.

_You were on the left with anger in your heart  
I was on the right too paranoid to start_

_I warned you not to go on  
Cherishing your broken heart  
Find a better place to start  
I want to win your heart_

_Starsailor – All The Plans_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre : **_L'Autre

_**Pairing : **_Lily/ James

_**Rating : **_K

_**Résumé : **_Sortir avec James était différent de ce que j'avais prévu. Facile, agréable, merveilleux par moment. J'en serais éminemment heureuse, s'il n'y avait cette ombre au tableau... L'Autre. Celui que je regarde en biais, celui dont je rêve, celui à qui j'adresse mes clins d'œil complices... Cet Autre dont le simple regard me met sans dessus dessous…

_**Nda : **Bonsoir tout le monde, Merci à tous pour vos reviews : _**malilite, alice et mary, arwina, ocee, narcissa potter, , LILIA68, LaSilvana, MS Hedwige, caramelise, Liittle-B, chocolatine, Super Patmol**_Alors tout d'abord, je sais que j'avais dit "5 chapitres" mais au final, ce sera 4 (Donc ceci est le dernier !). En relisant la fic du début, je me suis rendue compte qu'une des scène n'avait pas de sens dans le contexte et donc, j'ai regroupé le tout en un chapitre plutôt que deux minuscules. J'espère que cette fin répondra à vos attentes, que vos théories se verront confirmées et ne frustera personne ! _

_Bonne Lecture _

**L'Autre**

**Chapitre 4 – Listen Up**

« Tu as dormi ? »

« Pas assez, réveille-moi quand on arrive »

Être face à James moins de sept heures après ce qu'il venait de ce passer avec l'Autre était encore plus dur que je ne l'avais imaginé cette nuit quand je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je voulais lui dire la vérité, je nous le devais, mais je savais que je ne ferais qu'apporter de l'eau à son moulin. Notre couple pourrait-il survivre à ça ? Voulais-je que notre couple survive ? Etais-je vraiment capable de rester avec James par dépit ? Parce que l'Autre m'avait au moins ouvert les yeux hier soir, James était le prix de consolation.

Tant qu'il n'y avait que James, il était réellement important dans mon cœur mais dès que l'Autre approchait, il ne supportait pas la compétition. La fadaise de mes sentiments pour James ne m'apparaissait que plus grande quand je repensais au torrent ardent qui coulait dans mes veines quand l'Autre m'embrassait, au tonnerre qui résonnait dans ma tête quand il me baisait le cou, à la foudre qui s'était abattue sur moi quand il m'avait repoussée. Comment se contenter d'une après-midi sans vent après une telle tempête ?

Et même si l'Autre disparaissait de ma vie pour toujours, serais-je capable d'arrêter de penser à lui, de me tordre de désir pour lui, de brûler d'amour pour lui ? Serais-je capable de ne plus comparer mes deux prétendants, sachant que le vainqueur n'était pas celui avec qui je comptais être ?

Je regardai James, qui était étrangement calme, la tête appuyée sur la paroi du Poudlard Express. Il semblait somnoler, doucement bercé par les bruits du train qui roulait à vive allure vers Londres. Comment pourrais-je regarder ce garçon que j'aimais tant droit dans les yeux, lui promettre de mon entier engagement, quand je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas à lui que j'appartenais et que je ne pourrais jamais lui appartenir complètement ? Ce n'était pas à propos de moi uniquement. James est une personne formidable, qui mérite plus que tout d'être heureux. Et que pourrais-je lui offrir à part des doutes et de la tristesse ? Plus je tirerais sur la corde de cette relation déjà tendue, plus les dégâts seraient importants.

Malheureusement, il ne suffisait pas de décider que rompre était plus juste pour nous deux. J'étais réellement et sincèrement amoureuse de lui. L'idée de le perdre, de couper court à cette chose formidable nous unissant, de me donnait rien de plus qu'envie de me rouler en boule sous mes couvertures et disparaître. Il devrait être interdit d'aimer deux hommes en même temps. Certains diraient que je ne suis pas à plaindre, que je ne les aime pas sur le même plan, que mon choix est facile et évident. Mais il n'est jamais évident ou facile de blesser quelqu'un à qui on tient si profondément.

Si je ne rompais pas avec James, il fallait que je sois sûre que plus rien ne me liait à l'Autre. Il me faudrait renoncer à lui, entièrement et totalement. Mais cette simple pensée, l'abandon de tout espoir pour nous et notre formidable histoire, ne me donnait même plus envie de me lever le matin. Céder à la facilité, rompre avec James pour être avec l'Autre pour ne jamais avoir à ressentir ça, était aussi le choix le plus risqué. L'Autre pouvait très bien avoir changé d'avis.

M'embrasser lui avait peut-être ouvert les yeux. Il s'était rendu compte que ces prétendus sentiments n'étaient que du vent et- je repensai au moment où les mots tant espérés, tant redoutés, ce je t'aime si compliqué et pourtant si simple, avaient franchi ses lèvres. Je me souvins de la sensation que cela avait fait naître en moi. Juste pour ressentir ça une fois de plus je serais capable d'abandonner dix ans de ma vie.

Je posais une main hésitante sur la joue de James et retint une larme qui menaçait de couler sur ma joue. Je me souvenais avec clarté du jour où Sirius Black avait plaqué Lyve en prétextant que "c'était pour son bien". Elle avait pleuré toute la soirée et nous n'étions jamais parvenues à comprendre en quoi lui briser le cœur la protégerait. Trois jours plus tard, Black semblait ne plus se soucier de ce qui était bien pour elle et l'avait suppliée de lui pardonné. Et elle l'avait fait, à ma plus grande stupéfaction.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, je comprenais tout avec plus de clarté. Bien que je ne savais pas de quoi Black voulait protéger Lyve, il était certain que si je devais rompre avec James, ce serait pour son bien. Nous ne finirions jamais nos jours ensemble, quoique j'en pense. Je nous détruirais, à petit feu, nous ferais souffrir et je finirais, tout comme Lyve, par tout pardonner à l'Autre, tout risquer pourvu que notre amour existe encore.

Je devais rompre avec James, pour lui, pour nous. Aucun avenir ne nous était promis si je ne pouvais me détacher du passé et, soyons clairs, je m'étais débattue presque des mois pour oublier l'Autre, sans le moindre progrès. Combien de fois n'avais-je pas trouvé James profondément abattu, en colère ou simplement blessé depuis le début de notre relation ? Combien de fois n'avais-je pas été directement responsable de son malheur en m'empêchant de m'investir totalement avec lui ? Combien de temps allais-je le faire souffrir encore ?

« Lily ! Il faut que- » Lyve se tut aussitôt qu'elle aperçut James dormir paisiblement. Celui-ci sursauta, regarda les deux filles avec des yeux vitreux et se rendormit paisiblement, nous faisant doucement ricaner. « Tu pleures ? » S'inquiéta ma meilleure amie en apercevant mes joues humides. Elle chuchotait à présent et s'assit en face de moi.

« Je... » Je jetai un coup d'œil à James, pour m'assurer qu'il dormait bien « Je l'ai embrassé »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant sans doute à qui je me référais puis un éclair de lucidité la traversa. « Oh, Lily... » Soupira-t-elle en prenant ma main entre les siennes. « Comment... Quand... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il m'a dit » Je mordis mes lèvres, incapable de dire les mots mais ayant besoin de les entendre pour les rendre vrais. « Je t'aime »

« Oh » Elle écarquilla les yeux puis soupira à nouveau en pressant mes mains pour me communiquer son soutien. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Coupable » Murmurais-je en jetant un coup d'un œil à mon petit ami inconscient. « Déchirée en deux »

« Lily » Reprit mon amie d'une voix plus assurée mais suffisamment basse pour ne pas déranger le dormeur. « Je sais que tu n'aimes t'entendre dire ce que tu dois faire mais... »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire » L'interrompis-je en rompant le contact physique entre nous pour écarter les cheveux de mon visage. « Que je dois l'oublier, tirer un trait sur lui mais j'ai essayé ! Merlin m'est témoin, j'ai essayé du plus profond de mon être d'oublier mes sentiments pour lui... »

« Je sais » Murmura-t-elle en me surprenant. Je m'attendais à un sermon, pas à un soutien. Mais je ne devais m'étonner, Lyve était toujours avec moi, quand bien même pensait-elle que j'avais tort. « Je t'ai vu essayé depuis la rentrée. Mais maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Lily »

« Ce n'est pas si simple »

« Ca ne l'est jamais. Mais dans l'état des choses, rompre avec ... » Elle désigna James du menton « c'est simplement arrêter d'être égoïste » Je me crispai, supportant mal l'insulte « Si tu continues à être avec lui, sachant que tu es amoureuse d'un autre et, soyons franche, tu _vas_ sortir avec lui, c'est juste une question de temps – eh bien, tu l'utilises comme prétexte et- Lily, tu n'es pas- »

« Je sais » Je me mordis les lèvres, éternellement incertaine et respirai. « Je n'ai que trop reporté ce moment, pas vrai ? »

« Il faut que tu sois sûre de ce que tu veux, c'est tout ce qui compte » m'assura Lyve avec une moue contrite, visiblement aussi indécise que moi sur ce qui était le mieux. Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle reprit des couleurs « Au fait, je suis venue pour te dire que Sirius voulait que j'aille passer la semaine de la nouvelle année chez lui »

« Chez lui ? » M'étonnai-je, ravie du changement de sujet. « Je croyais qu'il vivait avec James ? »

Je posai ma main sur ma bouche, brusquement surprise de ce que j'avais dit et Lyve m'adressa un clin d'œil. « Le destin semble avoir choisi pour toi, ma Lily » Prononça-t-elle d'un ton mystique avant de rigoler. « il s'est trouvé un appart' pendant les vacances » Finit-elle par expliquer.

Toujours sous le choc du mot que je venais d'utiliser, il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre l'implication de ce qu'elle venait de révéler. « Tu vas aller passer une semaine entière chez lui, toute seule avec lui dans son appartement ? »

Son visage blanchit brusquement. « Tu crois que je ne devrais pas ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle

Je réfléchis un instant à la réponse à donner. Je ne voulais pas influencer les choix de Lyve, encore moins la juger. « Tu connais Sirius Black mieux que moi » Terminai-je par murmurer « Et c'est ta décision, ce qu'il se passera cette semaine »

« Tu penses que c'est une erreur ? » Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton inquiet « C'est sûr que si je vais chez lui, on le ferra »

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas comment c'était possible, elle acquiesça sans une once d'hésitation. « Il y a encore six mois, je t'aurais dit qu'il n'était qu'on coureur sans vergogne mais... »

« Mais ? » Se réjouit-elle

« Il semble te donner de l'importance »

« Il est amoureux de toi » nous interrompit la voix de James dont les yeux étaient encore gonflés de sommeil. Je me tournai vers lui, inquiète de savoir depuis quand il écoutait notre conversation, mais il semblait trop paisible pour avoir été éveillé longtemps. Je me glissai contre lui et son bras se posa sur mes épaules dans un geste qui semblait presque forcé. Je déglutis. Peut-être était-il juste bon acteur ?

« Tu crois ? » La voix de Lyve était chevrotante, presque comme si elle refusait de se laisser aller à croire ces quelques mots.

James sourit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Tu te souviens quand vous avez rompu, il y a quoi, deux mois ? »

Nous nous rembrunîmes en même temps. Elle secoua la tête en agrément.

« Il n'a pas touché un cognard à l'entrainement, cette semaine-là. T'aurais dû le voir... Je l'avais rarement vu si perdu, le pauvre. Quand Remus lui a glissé que tu lui manquais, il nous a presque fait une syncope. Et le lendemain, vous étiez ensemble à nouveau. »

« Comment il t'a convaincu, d'ailleurs ? » M'intéressai-je. Juste avant de voir Lyve à nouveau main dans la main avec Sirius, elle m'avait juré qu'on s'amuserait à lancer des fléchettes ensorcelées sur sa photo le soir même. Quoique je n'étais pas _si_ étonnée, Sirius était maître quand il s'agissait de baratiner les filles.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu peur » Murmura Lyve comme si elle nous confiait le secret le plus important de sa vie « Qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter le sérieux de notre relation, qu'il avait paniqué et agit en idiot. Il m'a dit qu'il comprendrait si je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui mais qu'il voulait... que je devais savoir la vérité. Puis il a dit qu'il voulait que je sois heureuse avant tout, alors je l'ai giflé puis embrassé et voilà »

Mon corps s'arqua de lui-même. Mes poings se serrèrent et je revis, plus nettement que si j'avais plongé dans une pensine, l'Autre me tenir le même discours, _mot pour mot_, hier soir. Je sentis la bile se répandre dans mon œsophage alors que la trahison et l'horreur se répandait à travers tout mon corps. Alors ça n'avait été qu'un acte, un de plus. Un jeu, une façade, les mots d'un autre pour me convaincre et me faire céder. Et moi, moi j'y avais crû de la manière la plus stupide qui soit.

Je me levai et sortit, sans avertir les deux autres de ma destination. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais il fallait que je sorte de ce compartiment étouffant, loin de James, loin de Lyve, loin des autres... loin de l'Autre. Je rentrai dans quelqu'un qui m'agrippa douloureusement les épaules pour m'empêcher de tomber.

« Lily ? »

Jamais, de ma vie entière, je ne fus plus heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

« Sirius ! »

« Ca va ? Tu as l'air chamboulée »

Je jetai un regard autour de nous, m'apercevant que nous étions pratiquement seuls. Il devait sûrement être venu chercher Lyve. Je lui attrapai la main et le tirai dans un coin plus à l'écart. « Sirius » Demandai-je en tentant de faire bonne figure, d'ignorer la douleur. « Ce que tu as dit à Lyve, pour la récupérer, est-ce que tu en as parlé à- »

« Non » M'interrompit-il, me soulageant ainsi de l'épreuve de prononcer le nom de ce sale véracrasse répugnant. « Je ne lui ai pas dit. » Que devais-je en conclure ? Les similitudes étaient bien trop grandes pour... « Il me l'a dit »

« Quoi ? »

« On discutait dans le vestiaire de Quidditch après ma performance pitoyable. Il m'a soufflé tout mon texte. Quand je lui ai dit que c'est à toi qu'il devrait le dire, il a dit qu'il préférait respecter ton souhait et te laisser vivre en paix. Conneries » Grinça Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mon cœur battait plus vite maintenant que j'étais sûre que chaque mot avait été pensé.

« C'est Jay qui lui a conseillé de s'ouvrir à toi »

« Quoi ? » Glapis-je. Mon petit ami avait assisté à cette déclaration ? Et il l'avait cautionnée ?

« Il » Sirius pointa l'arrière du train, désignant visiblement l'Autre « pensait que tu serais plus heureuse avec James mais Jay a dit que tu ne serais jamais heureuse tant que tu n'aurais pas tiré un trait sur Lui. Il lui a dit de tout te déballer, au risque de te perdre parce que c'était également sa seule chance de vraiment te gagner, ou un truc comme ça » Ajouta Sirius en fronçant le nez « ca fait beaucoup de gens qui te préfèrent heureuse, Lily »

« James savait » Murmurai-je, toujours sous le choc. Il savait ce que l'Autre voulait me dire, il savait que mes sentiments pour lui étaient tout sauf éteints et il savait que seule la vérité entière me forcerait à faire un choix. Au risque de me perdre, comme l'avait souligné Sirius. Je relevai les yeux sur le Maraudeur. « De quel côté es-tu ? »

« Ne fait pas de mal à Prongs » Se contenta-t-il de dire « Fais ton choix, Lily. Il est temps. Tu as assez hésité. Et tu devrais retourner près de ton petit ami »

« Quoi ? »

« On arrive bientôt. »

Les quelques minutes de trajet suffirent à éclairer mon esprit. Je savais, et depuis toujours, ce que je devais faire maintenant. Le train commença à ralentir et je croisai Lyve qui retournait près de ses bagages. James était debout, descendant nos sacs des filets. Le train s'arrêta.

« Attends ! » S'exclamai-je en attrapant la main de James pour l'empêcher de sortir du compartiment. « On doit parler »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre qu'on soit chez moi ? » Sourit-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue, son premier geste tendre envers moi aujourd'hui. Mais c'était différent. Je ne ressentis pas les fourmillements habituels dans mon ventre et aucune onde de bien-être ne m'envahit. Le regard de James semblait éteint, comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'allais dire.

« Non » Je posai ma main sur son torse, bras tendu, pour le tenir à distance de moi et pouvoir réfléchir clairement. « Je dois t'avouer quelque chose »Finis-je par dire en coupant tout contact physique entre nous.

« Où tu étais hier soir par exemple ? » Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, refusant de voir l'évidence. « Oui, je t'ai vu quitter la salle commune, Lily » Expliqua-t-il en se plaçant aussi loin de moi que l'espace exigu du compartiment le permettait.

Je baissai la tête, soupirai, serrai les poings puis lâchai « Je l'ai embrassé »

Il ne dit rien, ne réagit pas. Il resta là, à me fixer stoïquement, aucune émotion ne semblant filtrer son regard. Il ne me demanda pas qui, tant c'était évident.

« James, je... »

« Je ne le ferai pas à ta place, Lily » Dit-il en sortant de sa transe « Si tu veux rompre, tu vas devoir le faire toi-même »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le regard brun de mon petit ami, parcourus ses cheveux décoiffés par sa sieste du regard et sentis mon cœur se serrer quand les mots franchirent ma bouche. « Je suis désolée. Je crois que nous devrions arrêter de nous voir »

Il ne dit rien, ne m'accorda pas une œillade supplémentaire, attrapa sa valise et sortit. Je restai seule, les larmes au bord des yeux, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où il se tenait quelques instants avant. Déjà, j'avais oublié pourquoi j'avais fait une chose si stupide – je voulais que James revienne et me dise que tout allait bien entre nous, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et fasse s'envoler toute ma peine comme il l'avait toujours fait. Que ma poitrine serrée dans un étau se relâche, que mes mains tremblantes se calment, que mes yeux se sèchent. Qu'il me dise que c'était un malentendu, un rêve, une hallucination. Que je n'avais pas fait _ça_.

Je restai seule, droite et fixe, dans le compartiment vide jusqu'à sentir le train s'ébranler. J'attrapai mes bagages et me précipitai sur le quai déserté. Je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard et passer Noël seule. Ma famille me manquait, et plus jamais, j'avais besoin d'eux. C'était la première fois que je me trouvais seule sur la voie 9 ¾ mais je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. Je repassai du côté moldu et allai acheter un ticket pour retourner chez moi. Quatre heures plus tard, j'étais devant la porte. Ma mère m'ouvrit, glapit de surprise et je m'effondrai dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots terribles.

* * *

« LILY ! UN MONSTRE POUR TOI ! »

La douce et mélodieuse voix de ma sœur me réveilla. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon retour inopiné à la maison. Mon père avait promis de casser le nez à l'hurluberlu (ses propres mots) ayant osé faire pleurer sa fille, ma mère me choyait comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile sur le point de me casser et ma sœur... restait ma sœur. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à ne pas entendre quand elle me parlait, ce qui était très pratique la plupart du temps. Sauf quand elle avait un vrai message à me transmettre.

Je sortis du lit, m'apercevant qu'il était déjà cinq heures et que ma petite sieste m'avait coûtée l'après-midi. Comme depuis deux jours, je m'étonnais de la facilité avec laquelle j'étais sortie de ma crise post-rupture. D'accord, je continuais à penser à James sans cesse, au point qu'il avait presque détrôné l'Autre dans mes rêves, mais la tristesse m'avait quitté au moment où mes larmes s'étaient séchées. Peut-être était-ce parce que je savais pourquoi j'avais rompu, que j'étais intimement persuadée que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire.

J'avais longuement hésité à écrire à l'Autre. Je préférais attendre. Par respect pour James, pour notre histoire. A quel point serais-je pathétique de me jeter dans Ses bras immédiatement ? Et puis, j'avais besoin de quelques assurances... Vérifier qu'il n'allait pas passer ses fêtes à s'envoyer les premières garces croisées, par exemple.

Je soufflai. Voilà dans quoi je m'embarquais. Une vie remplie d'incertitude, de doute, de jalousie et d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de quitter James ?

Je me recoiffai rapidement et vérifiai qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de salive sur mon menton. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

« Ta sœur est toujours aussi sympathique »

Je me figeai. Regardai son reflet dans mon miroir. Me tournai avec lenteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Pétunia m'a laissé rentrer. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de mon nez et ton père, je n'ai pas très bien compris entre ses insultes habituelles. » Je commençai à cligner des yeux à un rythme inquiétant. Ne pouvait-il pas aller droit au but pour une fois ? « Pardon, je manque à toutes mes civilités. Bonsoir, Lily »

« James » Le saluai-je d'un ton raide, ne comprenant toujours pas par quelle opération du saint esprit il était actuellement présent dans ma chambre. Toujours sans s'ennuyer à demander l'autorisation, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je déglutis alors que dans ma poitrine, mon cœur s'était mis à vrombir. « Au risque de sembler répétitive : que fais-tu là ? »

« J'ai appris la nouvelle » Expliqua-t-il. J'écarquillai les yeux. « Tu l'as dit à Lyve, qui l'a dit à Sirius, qui me l'a dit » Il écarta les bras, attendant visiblement quelque chose. « Et bien quoi, tu ne te jettes pas sur moi ? »

Ma mâchoire se contracta douloureusement alors que mes jambes tremblaient d'envie de faire comme ordonné. Mais James Potter ou pas, je n'étais pas du genre à faire ce qu'on me disait, encore moins quand c'était un tel prétentieux qui me donnaient les directives.

« Je ne l'ai pas quitté pour toi » Parvins-je à articuler

« Je sais. Tu l'as quitté parce que tu as compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être moi » Il abaissa ses bras et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Note que la nuance est mince »

« Potter ! » L'avertis-je en le voyant avancer vers moi. Mes bras se tendirent d'envie de l'agripper mais je les en empêchai. Je devais préserver un peu de ma dignité.

« James » Me corrigea-t-il bêtement avant de grimacer. « Il a fallu que tu sortes avec un type qui portait mon nom, pas vrai, Lily ? Arght, appelle-moi Potter alors. Je ne veux pas te rappeler Jay Clifton »

Je passai ma main sur mon front et inspirai calmement. Pourquoi avais-je quitté James Clifton au profit de James Potter ? L'un était parfait et l'autre, au bout de quelques minutes, m'avait déjà mise à bout.

« Lily » Reprit-il d'un ton plus doux, moins prétentieux et avenant. Je relevai les yeux, sachant que le dialogue allait enfin pouvoir s'établir maintenant que sa coquille était tombée. « Je sais que j'aurais dû attendre que tu viennes vers moi mais j'avais peur que tu aies décidé de tirer un trait sur tous les James de ton entourage en même temps. Te laisser à un autre était une chose mais te perdre... »

Je sentis mes défenses tomber et avançai vers lui. « J'ai besoin de remettre mes idées en place »

« Tout le temps qu'il te faudra. On a la vie devant nous »

Et le sang rugit à mes tympans, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je compris que je n'avais plus aucune raison de douter. Il avait laissé tomber le masque, les jeux et les sous-entendus. Parler d'avenir lui était venu naturellement et dans ses yeux noisette, enfin, je vis danser l'affection et l'amour qu'il avait toujours clamé avoir pour moi.

Je le serrai contre moi et enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Tu ne me laisseras jamais partir, hein ? »

« Jamais, Lily » Promit-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou « Je t'aime »

Et ce fut ma fin. Mon front contre le sien, mon nez à côté du sien, ma bouche devant la sienne, nos yeux verrouillés l'un à l'autre et nos mains accrochées à nos vêtements.

« Il en aura fallu du temps pour qu'on se trouve » Soupirai-je

« Rien ne nous oblige à aller vite » Murmura-t-il en repoussant quelques uns de mes cheveux. « Je veux que tu sois aussi sûre que moi, Lily. Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point... »

« Je t'aime, James » Et cette phrase, bien que je l'ai déjà prononcée dix fois pour un autre, n'avais jamais sonnée si juste et si correcte qu'à cet instant précis alors que je me penchai pour l'embrasser. « Je t'aime, James Potter »

_This could be the night all my fears are gone_  
_This could be the one  
__Listen Up_  
_We're gonna make it somehow_  
_We're gonna change the world_  
_Starting here and now_

_Listen Up - Starsailor_


End file.
